


Blindsighted

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Series: Sharing Is Caring [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Consent is a Wonderful thing, Handcuffs, M/M, No Beta, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Why did I write Vergil so kinky?, mild impact play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Vergil takes advantage of some time alone with V to 'play'.





	Blindsighted

V tiredly unlocked the door to the home he shared with his lovers, and called out a weary “I'm home” into the seemingly empty house. The sound of muffled footsteps caused him to raise his head a little, seeing Vergil approach with a smile upon his face.

“Welcome home V,” Vergil returned, kissing V gently.

V sighed happily into the kiss, soaking up the affection. “Hmm, where's everyone else?” He asked, stripping off his outer coat and hanging it upon the hook.

“Dante was called back to work for an emergency, and Nero has been dragged out by his friends, who have complained that he has been neglecting them.” Vergil replied, drawing V into his arms.

V chuckled softly, glad that Nero was being made to go out and socialise. He didn't mind that the other man had been staying home to try to spend more time with V; he just wished he would remember that he had friends that missed him too. And Dante, well V was sure the other man would be grumpy when he returned home from work - the overtime he had been racking up lately more than enough to be able to demand a week or so off as compensation.

“So it's just the two of us then hmm?” V sent a little smirk towards Vergil, clearly able to see the other man's excitement.

One thing that V had learnt early on in their relationship, was that Vergil had certain moods where he liked to....play. And by the current look on his face, Vergil was very much in a playful mood, and V couldn't wait to see just what he had in mind.

“Mmm, I've a few things that I wouldn't mind trying; if you were up to it of course.” Vergil replied hesitantly.

Although he could be a bit of a kinky bastard at times, V thought affectionately, Vergil was also very shy about asking for what he wanted. Not that V was ever likely to turn him down – V was always up for trying new things out with his lovers.

“Let me have a shower, and then I'll meet you up in your room ok?”

Vergil nodded and let go of his hold on V, watching as the seemingly fragile man drifted up the stairs – watching his pants stretch tightly across his ass as he ascended the stairs. Shaking his daze off, Vergil quickly took the stairs two at a time and hurried towards his room. Pulling the recently purchased items out of a bag that he had hidden in the back of his closet – he didn't want to think of what Dante would have said if he had found said items – Vergil set everything out, and waited as patiently as possible for V to finish his shower.

Vergil startled as the door to his en suite opened, letting out a cloud of steam, and V stepped out. He hadn't realised that V had used his bathroom, and not the one down the hall, excitement having dulled his senses. Wrapped only in a precariously tied towel, V made his way over to the bed and examined the items that Vergil had laid out.

A set of handcuffs, a blindfold, a whip.....V's eyes widened slightly as he took in all of the items laid out. He could feel himself harden slightly at the though of having them used on him, eyes falling to land on the corded plug that lay off to the side.

Vergil wrung his hands nervously, not sure what the look on V's face meant, and unable to interpret his silence either. Admittedly, this was a little more out there than some of the things that Vergil had suggested before, but he was hoping that V would agree to at least try some of the items out.

“Is...is this ok V?” Vergil asked, voice wavering slightly between excitement and worry.

V turned around then, and the heat that Vergil could see banked in his eyes laid his fears to rest. Without words, V moved forwards and straddled Vergil's lap, leaning forwards and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. Vergil's hands flew to V's waist, stroking greedily along his bare skin, while V tugged at his hair to angle his head better.

They were both panting and hard by the time they pulled back from the kiss, little mewls falling from V's mouth as Vergil rocked up into him, and pressed his hardness against V's curved ass. Lifting up the cuffs, Vergil asked V if it was OK to put them on him.

“Yes, I can't wait to see what you have planned Verg. I'm_ aching_ for you.”

Vergil twitched at V's moaned words, lifting the other man off of his lap and clicking the cuff around one wrist. Tugging gently, he led V towards the head of his bed, wrapping the chain around the head board so that V couldn't escape, before clicking the other cuff into place – body pressing tightly against V's back.

“I'm going to put the blindfold on now ok?” V nodded in assent, body shivering as Vergil's body heat left him.

The silken material fell and covered V's eyes, leaving him in darkness, only the rustle of cloth and material letting V know where Vergil was.

“Remember to let me know if it's too much OK?” Vergil murmured from behind V, waiting until the other man nodded in agreement. “Ok let's start.”

V waited for the first touch, body strung tight with anticipation. What would Vergil use first? Would he use the whip to start? Or the plug? Maybe Vergil would start with just his hands or mouth instead.

The first touch of Vergil's hand stroking down his back, sent shivers down V's spine. The finger tips felt cold as ice, and the heat of Vergil's mouth as he left sucking kisses along the same trail his fingers had left sent V's mind flying and he moaned loudly. Those cold fingers moved to his chest, circling his peaked nipples, and tugging at them sharply.

V's head flew back as a strangled moan escaped him, allowing room for Vergil to shift to lie beneath where V knelt on the bed, facing the wall. The feel of Vergil's teeth tugging at the other nipple caused V to arch his chest forwards, the soothing feel of his tongue a balm to the stinging flesh.

“Vergil!” V cried out, even as those torturous fingers followed the dip of his spine and delved between his warm cheeks. The feeling of those ice cold fingers against his warm core, was enough for V's eyes to fly open – staring into the blank darkness of the blindfold.

“Shhh,” Vergil soothed V, withdrawing his hands and mouth to calm the other man down slightly. He didn't want to overstimulate V, and there were still quite a few things that he wanted to try tonight.

Pulling himself from the bed once more, Vergil rounded V's trembling body to lay soothing kisses upon his back. Each touch sent a little shudder running up V's spine, small whimpers of want falling from his panting mouth. Grabbing a hold of the silver ring laid out, Vergil stroked a hand down V's chest and slipped the ring around V's straining length. V cried out in dismay, recognising the feel of steel clamping down upon him. Vergil paused, waiting to see if V would call a stop to this, but continued as V merely rested his head upon his straining arms.

Vergil could see how V's body shivered in anticipation as he heard the tell tale click of the lube opening, before bringing his fingers down to press lightly against his quivering entrance. The first finger slid in easily, V's body opening up beautifully for him. The second and third took more time, Vergil pausing to add more lube and scissor his fingers apart to stretch V for what was coming next. He leant down to lick a stripe up V's perineum, tongue darting out between his spread fingers, and wrenching another cry from V's lips.

Unable to help himself, Vergil curled his fingers up, just to hear V cry out as he pressed against his pleasure spot; a flood of thankfulness filling Vergil at the fact that V couldn't see his satisfied smirk. Otherwise, V would have been likely to retaliate, and that would mess with Vergil's current plans.

Pulling his fingers out of V's grasping body, Vergil slicked up the plug and pushed it gently against the glistening hole before him. V pushed back into the pressure, body swallowing the plug easily. Vergil swallowed heavily, imagining himself sinking so smoothly into V's warm channel, having to hold himself back, lest he lost control.

Flicking the switch on the little remote that he held, Vergil watched in satisfaction as V thrust his hips forwards, seeking friction against the pillows piled high around him. V's hips made little abortive thrusting motions, hands tugging restlessly against his restraints as he tried to touch himself.

Grabbing the whip next, Vergil watched as V's body stilled almost completely as the leather of the flogger stroked gently across his back and sides.

“You still good V?” Vergil queried, wanting to make sure V was still on board with all of this. Vergil wasn't sure if V would like the flogger, though he had seemed to enjoy it when he spanked him when they got a little rough; which was what had given him the idea in the first place.

A low moan was Vergil's only reply, and he stopped all of his motions. “V I need you to tell me that this is still ok before we continue. If you can't, we'll stop for tonight ok?” Vergil was serious about this. He didn't want V to become overwhelmed and accidentally push past barriers that V wasn't willing to cross. So he needed V to speak the words to reassure him.

“Yes, Vergil. Yes. Please more. Don't stop!” V finally managed to cry out, the vibrations inside of him stealing his breath.

With a small unseen nod of satisfaction, Vergil flicked the vibrations higher on the plug, before resuming his stroking with the flogger. As V finally started to relax into the strokes, Vergil flicked his wrist, landing a strike across V's ass. With a cry of pleasured pain, V's head dropped down to hang between his trapped arms, mouth open and panting harshly.

Another flick, and a sound of leather hitting flesh resounded in the room. V cried out as each hit struck him, body unsure whether to move into or away from the strikes.

“V?” Vergil asked after he had landed ten hits along his ass and thighs.

“Yes, keep going.” V begged desperately, arousal hanging heavily between his thighs.

Vergil reached forwards and around V, surprised by just how wet his arousal was – the tip leaking, even as it trembled within his loose hold.

“Vergil! More, don't stop please!”

Vergil growled hungrily, nipping and kissing along V's neck and ears. “You beg so prettily.” He growled into V's ear before pulling back and laying more strikes against V's pale skin. The red marks bloomed so beautifully upon V's skin, the heat radiating from each strike. Finally laying the whip back down, Vergil looked at his work. The flushed skin nearly glowing with heat, raised red marks showing where each strike had landed.

V moaned as Vergil ran an ice cube along the heated skin, the cube melting from the heat of his flesh, water dripping down onto the sheets. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Vergil tore open his straining pants and freed his erection, coating it in slick and tugging the still vibrating plug from V's body.

Vergil moaned as he watched V's hole clench around air, begging to be filled just as wantonly as the words V was crying out. Lining himself up, Vergil paused, waiting for V to relax again, his body having tensed in anticipation. As soon as Vergil felt his body slacken, he pushed in in a single thrust – their moans blending together. V's head flew back, and it was only luck and practice that Vergil managed to avoid being smacked in the face. He used his clean hand to tilt V's blindfolded face towards him, pressing against his back as he kissed him heatedly.

V moaned as the hairs upon Vergil's legs rubbed against the raw skin of his ass and thighs, the pain just adding to his pleasure. The cock that was sank so deeply within his body felt so good, and he clenched down upon it, drawing another groan from Vergil's mouth. Their kiss finally broke then, Vergil moving down to kiss and suck at V's neck and shoulders, each bite tightening the coil within V.

His body jerked and shuddered, trying to come, but still being held back by the ring wrapped tightly around him. He begged and pleaded with Vergil to remove it, to let him come, but Vergil just growled out a 'Soon' and continued thrusting. V was crying out loudly, unable to control himself as his body drowned in pleasure, a light smack from Vergil's bare hand upon his inflamed ass, causing his body to tighten even further around him.

V could feel how Vergil grew within him, thickening slightly, and knew that the other man was close to the edge. He just hoped that Vergil would release the ring and let him come too. V wasn't sure he would be able to cope with the feeling of Vergil coming within him when he was unable to follow. However as Vergil drew closer to orgasm, his hand crept around and began to stroke V along with his thrusts. V bit his lip harshly as his body tightened further, cock jumping in Vergil's hand trying it's hardest to release.

V started to curse Vergil then, broken words that had Vergil laughing against his sweat soaked skin. Just as V thought he was about to lose his mind, Vergil unsnapped the latch on the ring, and filled him with his seed. V screamed as he was filled, body finally able to release his pent up tension as his come shot out of him almost violently. The streaks of white hit the headboard, splattering against the wood, and spilling warmly over Vergil's still moving hand. With a slight whine of pain, V collapsed bonelessly against the bed, arms still held by the cuffs.

Without pulling out, Vergil reached forwards and unlocked V from the bed, his arms falling heavily to lie beside his head. The blindfold had slipped slightly, but V's eyes remained closed, too tired to even think of opening them just now.

Gently, Vergil pulled out of V's abused hole, relishing the moan of discontent that V made at the feeling of emptiness.

“Hush now my dear. We need to take care of those marks, and get you cleaned up.” Vergil murmured softly.

V whined again, not wanting to move from his sprawled position, but knowing that Vergil was right. He didn't realise that he had fallen into a light doze, not until the feeling of a damp cloth wiping over his body roused him. Vergil then picked him up carefully, trying not to agitate the whip marks, and carried him to the warm bath he had prepared. Lowering the drowsy man into the water, Vergil knelt down to make sure he didn't slip.

Vergil watched as V soaked, offering sips of water every so often, and feeding him little bites of some fruit and cheese that he had put aside earlier. As soon as V started to look more aware of his surroundings again, Vergil took it upon himself to wash the other of the scent of sweat and sex that still clung to him. Running gentle fingers thought his dark strands, Vergil kissed V lightly upon his forehead.

He didn't let V sit in the bath too long, worried that he would fall asleep. He left briefly to strip and remake the bed, but he kept popping his head into the bathroom to make sure V was still ok. Lifting V from the bath, Vergil patted him dry gently before laying him down upon the freshly made bed. From a drawer, Vergil withdrew some soothing balm, and proceeded to spread it across the marks that he had left.

Once all of that was complete, Vergil tucked V beneath the sheets, and headed off to have his own shower. He had thought that V was asleep when he returned, so was surprised when V's sleepy voice reached his ears.

“Come here and snuggle me Verg.”

A small smile spread across Vergil's face, and he hurried to comply. Ducking under the sheets, he curled himself around V's warm body, burying his face in his damp hair.

“Thank you V, for indulging me once again.” Vergil said softly.

“Hmm, I quite enjoyed myself too.” V responded drowsily. “We'll have to try out some more stuff another time.”

Vergil stroked V's side gently, lost in thoughts of what other things they could try out. He wasn't even sure just when V had fallen asleep, but couldn't drag his eyes away from the beautiful face before him, relaxed in sleep – and Vergil couldn't help but think just how much he loved this man in his arms.

“Good night V. I love you.” Vergil whispered, not yet ready for the other man to hear his confession. But soon he would be. Very soon.


End file.
